Broken Angel
by mikeygarland
Summary: Patch is warned by an old friend. Dabria is seeking to destroy both Patch and Nora, with help of one of the most feared Angel's. Patch knows he can not keep them both safe, and he can not return to Heaven in fear of losing his Angelic power...
1. The Story of an Archangel

**Just an introduction to my fanfic based on Hush, Hush. **

**Disclaimer: You don't need one, you don't ever need one... **

Chapter 1: Introduction: The Story of an Archangel.

I slowly came to when I could smell a minty bite to the air, that only meant one thing to me… Patch is around. I tied my wild hair into a slightly decent ponytail and then shoved a robe round my silky PJ's. Ran quickly to the bathroom to brush my teeth, i didn't bother to sound inconspicuous and that was showed by my mom shouting.

"Nora, honey, Patch is here!"

"OK! I'll be down in a sec" my words mumbled together through fluoride foam in my mouth. I spat, rinse, and repeated with listerine, my face cringed at the burning sensation, but I always liked the freshness of it. My mouth felt sensitive to the air as my breathing quickened in a hurry to get downstairs.

There he was, my olive skinned Angel. His jet-black hair pleaded to be tangled in my hands, his smile so warm and welcoming yet at the same time, spontaneous but I couldn't help stop the thoughts that had been swimming in my mind since that time my mom thought it was necessary to attend church with her. She thought it would help me take my first relationship seriously, and I should think about 'values over play' as she put it. If only she knew everything… that Patch was actually a real-life Angel. She would start planning a wedding possibly a baby shower, the thought of grandchildren being bought up by an Angelic father would be a thought that would cure any mother-in-law's sweet tooth.

"Patch, would like some more coffee?" My mom asked.

He gave a bright smile and politely declined. My mom warmed up to him a lot more, after realizing our relationship was more than just a summer fling, I guess she knew Patch was here to stay and as much as she didn't want him staying overnight, his strong muscled build had took her fancy as a body guard for me while she was on work trips, especially after last year.

I gave Patch a very deep hug, he was so warm, I could feel him over my bath robe.

"I think I could see a half a boob, your always so teasing in the morning." he whispered to my ear, if I wasn't still sleepy I would've protested against his mood ruining comment, but I let this one pass.

"Right I have to go, you kids be safe, and remember Patch, and you to Nora. Values before play." My eyes rolled at her parting comment before she left.

"What do you want to do?" Patch said with his smile, six months ago it was that smile that scared me, I don't know whether it's immunity but it seemed like a smile that craved adventure.

"I actually want to stay in."

"OK." He sat down on the sofa and I sat beside him, curling into him. I laid my head down onto his lap and looked up to his prominent thick jawline and he was choosing a TV channel.

Suddenly the thoughts of what my moms pastor was saying came into my head. They invaded my view of Patch like wasp to a trash can. I sat back up and looked at him straight in the face, and cupped my hand over his jawline.

"I want to talk to you about something, before you answer, please answer me honestly, it may affect our relationship." My voice croaked, did I really want to know the truth? If it meant losing Patch, but if the answer is what I think it is… Then it would be best.

His face turned into a half-smile as he chuckled his words. "What's wrong?"

I grabbed the remote out of his hand and muted the TV. I waited for a response, by now he should of rummaged through my thoughts but his face turned serious I felt myself getting hot waiting for a reaction. Instead he place arms around me.

"Nora, Angel, what's wrong, you look horrified!"

"Haven't you gone through my thoughts?" I relaxed… slightly

"No, that's something I don't want to make a habit of, it's not done the thing when your an Angel unless it's necessary." It's almost as if he had read my mind.

"That's kind of the subject I want to bring up."

"Yeah?" He asked and let go of me, he looked more confused then anything.

"Let's talk about your boss."

He sighed slightly. "The big man" he breathed.

"Yeah, well, what are the rules and regulations of your job, involving me."

"If the question is, are we allowed to be a relationship, the answer is no, we are not and yes I could lose my wings and become a fallen one again."

My heart pounded, it was the answer I didn't want to hear. I didn't want Patch to go through his wings being torn from his back. What was the point in everything, he got his position as an Angel, he redeemed himself, he still lusted to be human of course, but being an Angel again was also something he preferred over being Fallen.

"Does he know… about us?"

"We are talking about the most powerful being ever right?" He asked, sarcastically. I nodded slightly.

"Yeah, he knows. Probably knew before I even got my wings back."

"Then why have you still got them?"

"Ever heard the saying 'God works in mysterious ways'?" Again I nodded.

"Yeah well it turns out, it isn't just your usual cover up to a mistake, or tragedy. He really does work in mysterious ways, not even Angel's or the Archangels can figure him out, were not meant to."

"You're always so half-assed to follow him, almost like a human." I asked, it was strange, I'd never thought of Angels being like this, like he seen God as a 9 to 5 boss at your local supermarket.

He breathed out a contemplative sigh before he began to speak.

"We Angels are not quite the amazing God's race the bible depicts, the ones written in the bible are the ones that gave important messages they don't count for all of us. We also get tempted, bound by free will. Trust me everything would be a lot easier if we didn't have free will, ex-Archangel Lucifer is prime example."

"Satan" I breathed scared, I couldn't believe that I didn't come to such a realization if Angels were real, so is the most evil of them all.

"Yeah, you see, in many ways, we were built the same as humans, free will, temptation and sinners the major difference is that we were built for different purposes, you were built to live, to experience and to believe he was real, we were built to serve and protect his creations, for that we had to know he was real. Humans are so easily forgiven for that difference, for a fallen angel, they may never be able to redeem themselves and they then usually turn to rebel and become demons. Just like Lucifer."

He noticed the shock on my face. He kissed me lightly, suddenly his kiss made me nervous more, am I the reason Patch will be condemned? I couldn't imagine Patch a demon, I pictured horns, fire stuff out of hollywood.

"That time I read your mind, and no, your not the reason, I am the reason, I sinned, in the first place. And hopefully I wont look like what you just pictured!" He chuckled slightly, I failed to see the amusement, I was completely seriously terrified about what I could of gotten the love of my life into.

"Stop worrying Nora. I wont become a demon, rebellion against God has never been my wish." Slightly eased by his comment and the kiss that followed, I was still in two minds, but I knew Patch, he wouldn't let me go that easily because I'd thought I would condemn him but guilt was still lingering in my mind, and it kept flipping to the image of a devil. There was so many questions, but I wanted to know more about the transition from Angel to Demon.

"What happened in the beginning? Between God and Lucifer." I asked, of course I knew the story, everyone did, but I wanted his version. An Angel's version.

"Well… that is one heck of a story." He said trying to close the subject. I wouldn't budge.

"We got time… start from the beginning"

His face hardened.

"I can't tell you the meaning of life, only an Archangel knows that."

"No I don't want to know that, not right from the beginning, just the beginning of Lucifers and Gods story."

He pulled me closer and he was now talking into my ear.

"Before humans, God was trying to create a sufficient race, much like Angels, but he was failing, creatures you called Dinosaurs, and other pre-historic animals, wouldn't develop, and every era, he would start again only to find the usual unwilling development. Archangel Lucifer was finding it hard to keep with God's reasoning. After he found out why God was creating such creatures, 'the meaning of life' he seemed to be excited, it was from then that we knew, and surely God knew why Lucifer was excited, because that's when rumors circulated, 'God was power hungry' 'He wants all the glory and worship' ex cetera. After God made humans, or back then 'creatures in his image' he knew it was perfect and that he had got it right this time. That's when Lucifer made his move. Humans, to him were easily manipulative and easily discarded and so he wanted to turn them away from God, and towards him, he wanted to be worshipped. You know the serpent story, he told the first humans he was better than God and they should worship him and his Angels. God had set one rule, he told Adam and Eve they did not need to know anything about the logistics of life but just to experience it, it was his gift to them to experience it, but Lucifer tempted them and they gave in. Thus came the big rift, Lucifer and the humans essentially created sin. God angry at the betrayal, punished Lucifer, tore of his wings and all those involved, which was about one third of the Angels."

As he spoke softly into my ear I could feel almost despair in his voice something I've never seen him feel before, it made the images in my mind more chilling to think of, but I was also sure Patch was placing a few of them there on purpose.

"To go against God back then was unheard of, but because he created us with free-will tempting ideas crept into our minds and into our emotions. Anyway, those who had been punished stayed with Lucifer, and started their rebellion, and still to this day, try their hardest to overthrow God, but as always Lucifer fails, he can't succeed, unless he finds the 'one'."

This chilled me more, Patch bought me closer feeling my shiver.

"The one?" I croaked.

"The anti-christ, new world leader, a mere vessel, you see in order for Lucifer to succeed, he needs to play God in a form of a government. Claim to be a messiah, a chosen one. To deceive people into believing him. He can't just come out like he did in the early days, because for people to believe in him, also believed in God and inevitably chose God over him. He has been trying ever since, you'll be surprised how big of a part he plays in your history without even knowing, you can imagine whom he tried to manipulate of course I'm sure. But he has his fair share of followers, most of them don't even take him seriously, they see him as more of a last resort. Being a Fallen Angel is hard, being an Angel your following orders all the time, when your Fallen, your not and most find that very hard to deal with"

After he had finished his story I broke free from him and grabbed his face close to mine. I could the warmth of his breath on my chin. Still frightened I tried to sound as stern as possible.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ join Lucifer." I said.

He chuckled to himself and I felt slightly annoyed.

"I'm not joking. Don't you dare join him." He kissed me softly I fell deeper onto him, straddling him now, he held face close, he rubbed his nose against mine. It sent a tingling sensation over my face.

"I turned down his offer all those years back, and will do it again, trust me. Now I'll make you some Tacos." I could feel his smile on me as he pecked my lips.


	2. A Deceived Warning

**Thank you for the review minim0a! **

**I noticed a lot of Fanfics on Hush, Hush seemed more like a twilight fanfic, over playing the mind-reading, and really over playing Patch's protective side of his character and making out Nora to be completely dependant and submissive to Patch. My aim in this fanfic is to make sure the true essence of the characters are still there, Nora's independence and Patch's charming but inappropriateness. **

Chapter 2: A Deceived Warning

There are many times when I loved to wake up to see Patch cuddling me, but this morning was one of those days where I woke up to him lying on top of me. I felt instantly and I was too tired and weak to push his lightly snoring body off of me. Instead I laid there, struggled to get my dead arm out I eventually managed to wrap my arms around him and thought about his story last night. It surprised me how an Archangel became so intent, so obsessed to destroy God. I thought through words Patch said reliving images, "_you'll be surprised how big of a part he plays in your history without even knowing_" I imagined the swastika, I imaged a long blonde haired man, beautiful with crystal sea-blue eyes and but with an eerie smile, behind the notorious german leader, mouthing every word before Hitler himself spoke of them.

"What up Angel, you got me on top of you before I even woke!" Patch had broken my thought. Sending me smiling.

"No, it seems like in your sleep, you see me as a comfy mattress, I can't get your big fat body off of me!" I joked back.

"Wow, you've left me with so many innuendo opportunities there." As he kissed the side of my cheek.

"In-your-end-o" I said in a sexy way, cringed at my attempt.

"Well, well, Angel, looks like I'm rubbing off on you, your mom wont like that."

Our kiss was interrupted by the melody Ne-Yo's latest song from my phone.

"Vee!"

"We're going shopping today, don't you dare bail on me." Her cheeky laugh was a sound I liked to hear.

I looked back softly at Patch, I vowed to myself not to be a friend that ditches her friends for guys.

"I'm outside by the way." She cut my train of thought, there was no getting out of this anyway. I had let her in and left Patch and Vee together while I showered. Vee was of course wary of Patch, but in true Vee fashion she got over that. It wasn't in her nature to hold a grudge and I think she actually liked him as a friend, although, she looked uncomfortable whenever the three of us hug out together, which is understandable I guess.

Me and Vee went clothes shopping while Patch went to buy some things for his apartment. He never stuck around when Vee was with me, he felt like he was intruding, and he probably was, as much as I was in love with him and how I longed him to be around me, I did need some girl time with Vee, to make me feel like my life was normal again.

After trying on clothes and buying some new shoes me and Vee decided it was coffee time and went to our favorite Cafe.

"I'm just going to pop into that store over the road, did you want to come with?" Vee asked.

"No, I'll get our coffee and find a seat."

"I wont be long babe." Vee hurried across the road. It was a nice day so I decided to choose some seats outside. I had got my coffee and mixed some sugar in the whipped cream and started to spoon it whilst checking my blackberry for any messages.

"_Angel, I've gne home nw. Tell me whn ur at home n I will meet u ther." _The text message read, I'd only just got used to the lack of kisses in his text messages. He was one of those who just didn't, anyone going through my phone would think Vee was my partner.

I started to message back, but was distracted by a weird feeling in my stomach, it was cold, I felt a sense of danger coming from somewhere, it was a feeling reminiscent of when I was followed last year, but this was different, worse. A terrifying feeling come over me like I was about to have a panic attack… Maybe I was having just that? I looked around almost expecting to see a hooded figure but there was nothing but a few shoppers lugging around bags. Then I noticed a man on the opposite table, he seemed out of place. Not the type of guy that would go to a cafe by himself. He was muscly, tall, hard-faced. In a lot ways attractive but he was dirty, like a construction worker taking a break, but dressed dark clothes, he looked like how Patch used to look. I thought to myself maybe he was a fallen, a lost angel wanted to get his rank back.

The feeling went and I'd noticed Vee crossing the road holding a few more bags. I shook my head, thinking to myself, how I felt sorry for her parents with a high maintenance child like Vee.

She crossed the road and a car came swerving around the corner, it all happened in slow motion and lunged myself over the table screaming Vee's name, as the car came closer to her. Throwing Vee like a ragged doll to the ground. I stood in shock, no words came out of my mouth, not even a scream. People starting running into the road towards her lifeless body as the moment slowly sunk in through the shock. I ran as fast as I could to her. Someone tried to push me away claiming to give her space.

"Move!" I screamed at the person. I kneeled down to her body, blood trickled from her mouth, I didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say, my mind was just blank, it was in shock. My whole body was being lifted, I kicked, pushed, scratched the guy picking me up he slammed to the floor outside the crowd. No one in the crowd seemed to noticed the guy pulling me away. They were to transfixed on the body… way to transfixed. It took me a moment to realize that no one was saying anything, no one was calling the ambulance, they all just stared at her, not even with shocked faces, like they were watching a TV.

This wasn't real. Some one was in my mind.

I looked up at the man who pulled me away, he had the palm of his hand open, like he was waiting for a high five, in the palm of his hand he had a tattoo. It was dark and blotchy but it looked like a small snake tangled on an upside down cross. He smiled at me, the toothy grin was hardly gentle, it was frightening.

"Is this you're doing?" I asked the man. My emotions were much easier to control, I was terrified but I didn't let it show, I couldn't if I was looking at more mind attacks, especially with Dabria on the prow.

"Is what my doing?" Vee said.

I was back at the Cafe, in my seat. I searched around to gather my bearings, Vee was sat next to me, it looked like she had just come back.

"I tried waving but you were so zoned out, whats wrong? You're sweating like my cat on heat."

"Nothing just a bit hot." I took in my surroundings quickly to see if I could see Dabria I couldn't only shoppers and a few children playing. One thing I did notice was the man had gone from his seat. He was no where to be seen, could he have been the one who played with my mind? Or someone else using his image in my mind.

After our coffee's a bit of chit chat we headed back. We were outside my farmhouse.

"Would you like to come for dinner Vee? Patch makes some really tasty taco's!"

"No thanks. I best get back, I told my mom we would watch a film together." She sighed and rolled her eyes. Vee wasn't the family girl like I was, I suppose with my experience, I learnt to cherish moments with family. Vee seen them as a pain more than anything.

"Thanks for dropping me home."

"Anytime, babe thanks for shopping with me, we will do lunch next week yeah? And maybe some more clothes shopping in time for the start of our new year at school."

"Sure thing. Bye!" I gave her a parting hug and waved to her as she drove off. Not long after putting my bags down the door knocked, a thrill went through my body, it must be Patch of course. My mum was out, Vee had gone and we let Dorothea go to keep the farmhouse.

When I opened the door a shiver went through my body. It was Patch, but it wasn't it looked like him, identical, but the feeling he gave was completely different.

"Hey." I said, he stared at me. "Patch? What's wrong?"

"You look just like her." He said pan-faced and monotone.

"Like who?" I went to hug him but he pushed me off gently.

"Your in danger, you can't trust anyone, not even Patch. You will be deceived." Who the hell was this guy? I thought to myself maybe another mind trick, but it didn't seem like it, as surreal as this was, I felt like I needed to listen to him I was drawn by what he was saying.

"Patch wouldn't deceive me."

"_He_ can and will deceive you. He can change every thought and every desire in your mind."

"Who can? How do I know you're not deceiving me now. You look like Patch, this could be a mind trick."

"I am not trying to deceive, this is a mere message, a warning. Listen if you will, but if you don't there will be consequences." I noticed in the palm of his hand the same tattoo that the man in the Cafe had.

"What's your name? Why are you here? Drop the mind trick so I can see your real face."

"I am Patch and this is my real face." He said again monotonously. A rage burst through me.

"Liar!" I spat.

He came at me so quickly, he brushed his lips against mine, he felt just like Patch but the kiss was different, I felt, less warm, unmeaning but he was trying so hard to be passionate, it didn't feel right. He parted away from and I opened my eyes and I was blinded by lights coming towards me. The fake Patch had gone, but real Patch was driving in. When he came out of his car I ran towards him and thrusted my arms around him.

"What happened? What's wro-" I interrupted his talking with a hard and passionate kiss.

"Mmm, Angel, if this is how you're going to greet me every time I see you, that will would be perfect." He smiled at me.

"Come on let's get inside." I grabbed his hand and hurried us both inside and quickly locked the doors behind us.

"Nora, Angel, are you sure you're OK?" I didn't quite know how to answer that, I was OK, but I was shaken. I just stared at him not sure what to say. I didn't want to say it out loud, I didn't want to look like I am going crazy.

"You're not crazy, I am going to find out who that is." His face stern and harsh, he looked like that night when Dabria and Jules put me on there death wish.

He was about to head for the door before I grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"Don't go, not tonight, I'm scared, I don't want to be alone." He looked at me questioningly.

"Angel, you will be fine, I'm your guardian I can sense when you are in danger."

"Please, stay I'd feel a lot better if you stayed, especially after the events of today." I cradled myself to him.

"_Events?_" He asked emphasizing the plural.

"Look into my mind."

A small amount of time passed as I could his presence in my mind, searching through todays memory. I bought the memory of Vee being ran over, but he still kept searching.

"Patch, I'm thinking of it already, you don't need to look further."

"I can't see what you're thinking now. The picture is blank." He frowned, and for the first time he looked generally spooked by what he had just said.

"OK, I'm staying with you tonight, don't worry." The sense of worry in his voice was strong.

"What is it Patch? Why can't you see my mind."

"I can see your mind Nora, just not that memory, which means its a blind to me."

"But why?"

His eyes searched the house and windows. He let go of me and started to pace around the rooms, I followed him trying to stop him but he wouldn't let me.

"Patch, tell me why!"

"Angels and Fallen Angels can't create a blinded illusion. An Illusion that is hidden by other Angels, to cover their tracks using a human mind."

"I don't understand."

"It was a power created, when a certain Fallen Angel, needed to manipulate a human without the knowledge of any Angel's and God himself."

"You mean Lucifer visited to me!" The shock that I, Nora, would have been payed a visit by the most evil thing in all of the universe. I was close to fainting.

"No, I can't see any reason that he would bother himself with you, there would need to be an extremely big reason why he would. There are few others that have learnt this trick, some of his Demons, Nora."

"Why would they want to do this to me, I don't understand." I sat myself down on the bedroom we are in, knowing that I couldn't move anymore out of fear, panic.

"I don't know that's the whole, if they used a blind illusion, they know that I am with you. So I can't see their plan. Tell me what happened in this illusion."

I told him everything, but this seemed to confuse him more.

"Maybe encrypted so you can't consciously see it. I don't know, these Demons are very clever and come in many forms." He grabbed my head knowing I was in hysteria. He placed his strong over my face.

"Don't worry yourself ok. I will find out what's happening. I _will _protect you." He held me in his arms, but I got the feeling he wasn't just telling me, but he was also telling himself this.


	3. TEASER  A LITTLE TREAT

Teaser:

I was completely shaken and losing the will to live. Clinging to the cold concrete floor stained by my own blood, I could still feel the heat close to my face from it, the metallic taste staining my teeth. I felt my soul inside of me curl up as I was listening to the last conversation before I die. I made him promise me never to turn to _his_ side. Never to join him. I'd rather die, then he do that.

" OH GET OFF YOUR HIGH HORSE!" _He _spat. "You turned as much as I did, you turned away from him with your insatiable need for lust, your craving for some thing more _Arch_angel Michael!" His deep voice cutting the ambient sound of the wind.

"Don't give me that, you are so blinded by your obsession, and look where it's got you! No where"...

I start to feel my life slipping in and out when I hear the words of _him _forcing me back.

"Give me the girl, she will live. You know my powers are far beyond that of an Archangel, Patch, I can make you human. You will be able to feel every last touch… tempting isn't it. Join me."

"No! I will never help you!" I croak my vision so blurry, I'm not sure whether I was aiming it at the right person.

"Save her first. Then I will join."

His sound of his voice, so caring, so upset but with an edge of desperation.

**And to treat you guys, because I'm nice like that. **

mediafire .com/?gabu3zqly17duf5 - To Download my 'Hush, Hush Theme MP3' [Remember to delete space between fire and .]

If the link has expired you can message me and I'll happily re-send it.


	4. The OldEnglish Date

Chapter 3: The Old-English Date.

I let Patch sleep while I got up to do some mundane morning tasks, now that my mom had taken on more jobs at work and let Dorothea go so we could keep our farmhouse, I agreed -knowing full well it was fair- to do a little bit more around the house. I scrubbed the kitchen and wiped the windows clean till the house smelt like a fountain of citrus acid, that was extremely over-powering and was uncomfortable on the nose until I had gotten myself immune to it.

I threw together some bacon rashes and eggs onto a frying pan feeling quite peckish after my morning work. The smell of its fatty greasy goodness filled the room making my stomach growl a lot more, pleading for me to add more bacon to the pan.

"Hey, Angel." I turn to face my scruffy haired boyfriend wearing gray sweatpants. He pushes his bare chest onto me in a warm embrace.

"Breakfast is ready." I kiss him on the neck enjoying this moment.

"Thanks, but I have to go."

"Oh. Right where are you going?" He kisses the crown of my head.

"Never mind that." I push myself out grimacing. I pull a cheeky smile.

"It doesn't matter." He says in response to my facial expression.

Something inside of me is begging me to nag him but I knew I didn't want to do that. I mean at the end of the day, he does have friends maybe he wanted to see them. But then why wouldn't he tell me.

"Is it to do with last night?" I ask. He is obviously hiding something, but I didn't want him to think I'll fret. Even though the reality is that I will and he's probably doing the right thing in not telling me.

"No."

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

He breaks away from the embrace with a sigh and then pulls a top over himself. I stand leans against the breakfast bar watching him waiting for a good bye kiss.

"Bye." And that was it. He was gone, no kiss, he didn't even look at me! What did I do? Did I come across as the naggy girlfriend? No of course not I only asked where he was going, I wasn't naggy. I was interested but now he's left me more than interested. I'm determined.

Three hours past as I cleaned the whole house finished with noting left to do I cradled myself into a good classic 'Sense and Sensibility', old English literature had always been my favorite reads. I envisioned the clear crisp accents and the beautiful but extremely uncomfortable heavy clothing.

I was in 1800's Devonshire before I knew it. I could smell the clean grass, the moist air from the not-so-miami pebble beach. Foreign places were not always what consider myself as a vacation, but England had always took my fancy, not the busy metropolitans like London, Manchester or Birmingham (although it would be pretty cool to see where Ozzy Osbourne grew up), but it's the scenery of the coast, the open fields where the english rose blossom in the humid and wet summer that were so mind blowing to me, so fresh. In my 1800's attire I walked towards Sir John Middleton's estate, it was luxurious big and isolated, a little different then described in the book, it was more modern.

As I walked towards the grand doors to be greeted by Patch in a fitted crisp suit and gelled back swept hair. His muscles bulged the tight suit it looked like it was going to break if he was to sit down.

"Ma'am" He took my hand kissed the top of the thin lacy gloves I had on. His accent so thick, so dreamy, but that was exactly what this was. A dream.

"Sir Patrick Cipriano. Pleasure to see you again, I would hope you have had enough time to prepare the tea? A young lady like me can not stand to wait." It was my voice but different accent and extremely well spoken but it seemed so spoilt. I couldn't control a word of this, it was my dream but it was like I was watching it through the eyes of another. It was so vivid, so real, I could feel the air on my cheeks, but I wanted so to break out and control myself.

"Not to worry my lady, after you." He gestures me to sit and that's what my body does. If it were me of course I'd give him a hug and kiss first, but as I sit that's when I noticed the tattoo on his palm. The upside down cross with a snake wrapped firmly around it. The sight of it hissed at me.

He poured the tea and I looked around the large estate the tall trees, beautifully crafted hedges that grew bigger in size, no doubt if checked with a ruler it would be parallel by the centimeter.

"Any sugar m'lady."

"No thank you." He placed the china cup and saucer into my hand and I took a sip of the hot steamy goodness. Feeling the strong flavor slip down, my body couldn't help but sigh pleasurably.

"Scone?" He gestured towards the english tea biscuits. Thick breaded filled with raisins, I couldn't resist.

"Just one please."

He spread the thick white clotted cream.

"Strawberry or black-current Jam? My auntie made them earlier with freshly ripened fruits, absolutely beautiful" Without the scenery and in America, the smile he had just flashed would be similar to that of a sleazy pervert. But not here, it was charming and fitting. I smiled back and pointed flirtatiously towards the rich strawberry jelly.

He passed it to me and I took a bite. Slowly chewing on the soft scone, the rich cream melted and filled my mouth with the jelly added just the slightest of sweetness. I never tasted anything like it, you would never have found anything like this in London, this was pure.

My body decided to speak after I swallowed. Patch… or Sir Patrick, was already sitting scoffing down the scone, however a little more elegantly, baring in his mind he was eating with a _lady_ in an elite estate in old-England not a teenaged girl in the drive-thru of McDonalds.

"Do you possibly have the time, Mister Cipriano?"

"It is 4 minutes past 2 m'lady. We always meet at 2 do we not?" He asks.

I lower my head in embarrassment.

"Yes, please excuse my tardiness Mister Cipriano, I am some what… tired."

"Consider yourself excused m'lady." He flashes that same smile.

I took another sip and thats when I noticed the china design. It was a logo. The same logo of the coffee shop me and Vee go to.

I woke up to find my book open across my chest. I took brief look at it and released I had only read four lines before slipping into sleep. I must of been tired from cleaning. I checked the clock and it was 12:34 I had only slept two minutes… I had always found it fascinating when time was considered in dreaming, it felt like half an hour.

I poured myself some juice to get rid of the groggy feeling in my mouth and I had seen Vee in her car outside, she had her phone to her but put it down when she seen me in the window, smiling and waving me to hurry up. It took me a while to realize I had completely forgotten about her text last night to go clothes shopping, I was going to decline but Patch had insisted I should go…

Clothes shopping lasted little over an hour. Vee was in the rush she didn't bother trying things on, she grabbed what looked pretty and what was in sale as quick as she would and decided to take back what she didn't like later. I kept re-living the dream in my head, focusing on _Sir Patrick_ and his tattoo, trying to relate the dream to that weird Patch-look-a-like with the same tattoo.

"What's on your mind babe?" She said pushing a bra against her chest eyeing it.

"Nothing just, you know last year of school, turning 18." I lied. Hoping to start a conversation and to keep my mind of certain things.

"You shouldn't be worrying about getting old yet, I mean hel-lo! 18! Almost an adult. You remember that Jenny girl right? The one that moved to England?"

_Or not. _I nod as the dream came back to me like a recurring migraine.

"Well, I followed her on twitter, she's planning like the biggest party you can imagine, nightclub, free-flowing _alcoholic _drinks, can you imagine the classy London nightclubs she's going to go to. Apparently all the 18 year olds in England do it. I mean, omigod America is so far behind…"

She looks at me for a response I just give a slight chuckle.

"At least we can do _some_things. Moving out is on the agenda with me."

I nod again, the appearance of not being quite there was on my face so I decided to relieve myself of further questions and look at the bra's.

"Oh crap, sorry Nora, but we have to go, I need to be at home by two and quarter to." I suddenly realized the time. Two o'clock, the realization hit me like a truck. The dream was a message. Cafe at two o'clock, but for what? To meet Patch, to meet the look-a-like, or maybe it was something else, maybe it was to see what Patch was really up to. He might be meeting someone there. I knew deep down I shouldn't go, but the possibilities were too tempting on my mind.

"Vee, I hadn't got anything yet, you carry on I'll look around some more."

Her face looked pained and upset.

"Oh! Nora, I'm sorry I took up most of the time looking around for myself. I can ditch my parents if you want?"

"No Vee, don't ditch your parents, no it's fine you were in the rush you needed to get your things first. I wont spend long and I can get Patch to pick me up."

"OK Babe, see you soon." She gave me a hug and then left.

It was almost two o'clock and I hurried towards the cafe and seen Patch sitting outside alone. I kept my distance and watched from the corner of the road. He had two drinks, and two english tea-biscuits. I knew then it was the look-a-like. I felt my stomach fill with butterflies, not sure whether to approach him and do this meeting or run the other way.

I plucked up the courage and walked slowly to the Cafe. His gaze meets mine, he holds a face almost expectantly, hard yet relieved. If he was going to kill me, he couldn't do it in a public place could he? But the look on his face swiped away all doubt. He looked full of pain and hurt. He moves a chair ready for me to sit on. I hesitated for too long deciding whether I should run but I sat down.

He passed an english biscuit -scone- but it didn't look half as appetizing as it did in the dream, it had smooth bright jelly (no bits) and frothy whipped cream. The scone was plastically shiny. Without the dream it would look quite nice, but it looked awful. I couldn't help try it whether he did anything to it or not… I was right. The chewy feeling from the dream was replaced to the reality of a cardboard topped with a cold air-blandness and a horridly sickly sugar syrup. I put it down as a grimaced and he laughed.

"No." He said "It's not like the authentic thing." He sounded similar to Patch and without that nervous feeling and the pained and harsh face that he held I would of thought it was him.

Without realizing it he grabbed me and kissed me, with my first intention to pull him away, I couldn't it felt so natural a sudden rush came over my body, it was nothing I'd ever felt before. He stopped leaving me breathless,

"I am Patch, you wont believe it now, but the Patch you see everyday, is not real."

**Music: [Remember to delete spaces between 'fire' and '.']**

**Patch's Theme MP3: **mediafire . com/?7kcdjd1wfaww8dd

**'I Bet You'll Scream..." MP3 (**A score like theme inspired by the rollercoster ride from Hush, Hush**): **mediafire . com/?q3edj4msowbo2bp

**I'd like you to choose a point from "Hush, Hush" where you would like me to make music to, post it in the reviews and I'll post one piece in each update. **

**In the next update there will be "Nora's Theme"**

**Thanks for the reviews, I wasn't initially going to carry on with music but it seems to be quite popular :)**


End file.
